


Mechanical Issues

by WitchFee



Series: Bet Your Ass [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light mention of sex, M/M, PA Rhys, more bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchFee/pseuds/WitchFee
Summary: Rhys and Jack are having another bet and they are both sure that they will win it. But you never know how strong you really are and especially when someone is trying really hard to win this time.





	Mechanical Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it just took me 3 years to write another piece for this series.   
> I had this idea 3 years ago but I never really was in the mood to write it and now after years, I'm finally back and in the mood to write again for this fandom. So here you go!

,,Rhys, Rhysie, pumpkin! You won't believe what just happened!", Jack calls out while he walks into their shared office excited about something that isn't exciting at all, Rhys guesses. _He probably shot someone and the head exploded in a funny way._  Rhys is so used to Jacks gory stories about how he killed someone that he doesn't care anymore in the slightest. He still gets upset when Jack tells him those stories directly after they had sex, sometimes he just walked out of the bedroom and sat down in a cozy chair to watch the view outside of Jacks big panorama window. Then the older man would call him back and he would go so far as to threaten him by never having sex with him. But Rhys would just laugh at that and call back that he shouldn't bring up those stories in bed and so on goes their conversation until Rhys joins Jack back in the bed to cuddle with him.   
So yeah, he's not really interested in the thing Jack will tell him.

,,What is it, Jack?", he asks back without looking up from his echo comm on which he is looking through emails originally dedicated to Jack. Jack gave him the boring task to look through his emails to sort out any kind of spam or _boring shit_  as he would say it. _This work is_ boring shit _._  ,,You won't believe what I just did. I'm fucking superman or just god. Baby, it's a wonder I haven't broken your bones while we had sex. I'm just so aweso-" Rhys stops his speech about how awesome he is to ask what happened. ,,You know this dick head down in R&D? The one that always touches you?" Yes, Rhys knows that guy. He appearently _likes_  Rhys a little to much and likes to touch him whenever he's close enough to him. _I'm getting creeped out by the guy by just thinking of him._  Rhys nods with a disgusted expression and Jack smiles wider. ,,So this dude talked about you to others in his department and he talked about you like you are some kind of sex dream from him and so I just punched him in the face and I broke his jaw and nose with a _light_  punch. _I broke his nose and jaw with a light punch, Rhys_!"   
,,Yes, Jack I understood you the first time you said that. So...uh pretty good I guess.", Rhys looks back to the echo comm and Jack huffs annoyed. ,,Rhys I have super strength." Rhys rolls his eyes and doesn't answer him. ,,Okay I'll show you. I want to make a bet with you!", Jack announces and Rhys laughs lightly. ,,Okay, but you know that I beat you the first time. Well tell me what this bet is about."  
,,Good, I challenge you to an armwrestling and not with your flesh hand but with your robotic hand."  
,,Jack, I can break your wrist easily, you really shouldn't do that.", Rhys tells him with serious concern in his voice but Jack just snorts and waves it away.  
,,You're just afraid of losing to me." Jack continues to mock him about his cowardice and Rhys accepts the challenge annoyed. _He will regret this so much._

Rhys looks Jack challenging in the eyes and leans back into his chair. ,,You wanna do it now?", he asks and Jack shakes his head laughing. ,,Nah. I used like 1% on that guy but for you I want to have 100% of my strength." With a wink Jack walks around the desk and hugs Rhys from the behind. ,,But you know what I'd like to do with the rest of my 99%?", Jack whispers into his ear seductively and Rhys rolls his eyes. ,,For work?" Jack laughs again and lets go of Rhys to walk to his own desk. ,,Yeah you're right. I should spend some of that energy, otherwise I would fuck you through the bed and through the whole space station."  
,,Jack, you should really think before you speak. I bet you that you _can't_  do that."  
,,Now you're into betting. I have to keep an eye on you if you start gambling with my money or love." _How long do I have to put up with this?_  Rhys likes this side about Jack even when he says differently. It amuses him and he's happy when Jack is happy, and Jack is happy when he can make fun of whatever he wants and as much he likes.

,,How about tomorrow in the evening?", Jack asks him suddenly and Rhys looks at him slightly confused. ,,What tomorrow?" As an answer Rhys gets an huff and annoyed look. ,,Sorry, I've just been in thoughts." Jack grins at him widely and laughs. ,,You thought about me winning tomorrow didn't you?" Rhys rolls his eyes and shakes his head. ,,I would tell you the truth but you dont deserve it."  
,,Come on pumpkin, tell me." Rhys thinks about it and finally gives in. ,,I thought about you being happy and me being happy because of that." For a moment nobody says anything and Rhys' cheeks get red while he looks away. They show their love openly to each other with gestures but they rarely express it by speaking. ,,Aw Rhysie. I will definitely go easy on you tomorrow when we armwrestle. Tonight I will take you out on a fancy dinner and you can choose where." Rhys smiles widely. This is Jacks way of saying "I like what you just said" and Rhys loves when Jack takes him out for dinner. _And I know what he meant by 'tomorrow evening', he asked about the armwrestling._  ,,Yeah sure, we can have our bet tomorrow evening."

**~~~**

Now it is tomorrow evening and Rhys is ready to beat Jack in this bet again. He decides that he will go easy on him because he could actually break his wrist with one wrong movement and Rhys doesn't want this to happen at all.   
Rhys already sits at their table and is just waiting for Jack to come as well and get this thing over with. After some time finally Jack shows up and sits down in front of Rhys with a wide grin. ,,Rhysie, if you want you can just say that you lose and don't have to get absolutely destroyed by me.", Jack tells him and his grins gets even wider. ,,No Jack, but thank you. You should be the one that should be worried about a broken wrist after this.", he counters amused and they both laugh. ,,So you ready?", Jack asks and puts his fist up and Rhys does so as well. ,,Yes of course."

They start to wrestle and first it seems to be very fair because their hands are still in the middle of the table. But even this wonders Rhys. _Why can't I push his fist down? Maybe I should use some more power._  So Rhys uses more of his power he has in his arm but nothing changes, even worse Jack can push his arm further down. _What? At this point Jacks arm should be through the table._  He tries his best to push Jacks arm away but he can't do anything about it. Suddenly his arm gives in and slams on the table. Jack laughs and dances around triumphantly and Rhys looks at his arm in disbelief. ,,Told ya pumpkin." Rhys tries just to lift his arm but he doesn't move anymore and he gets lightly worried. ,,Jack, Jack, _Jack_!", Rhys calls him and just then Jack looks at him. ,,My arm doesn't work anymore, I can't move it. Jack I think it's broken. It never just disfunction, what if I have to get a new one?", Rhys rambles on worried and Jack shushes him with a soft smile. ,,Don't worry pumpkin, I'm sure he will work again. I'm just too strong to handle." Rhys huffs annoyed and suddenly his arm works again perfectly fine.

Then Rhys immediately looks at Jack in suspicion. ,,Jack! You did something to my arm!", he exlaims and Jack looks at him still with a smile. ,,Nah pumpkin, I don't have to manipulate your arm just to win." Rhys doesn't trust a word Jack says and crosses his arms in annoyance. ,,Pumpkin, I didn't do anything. Maybe you just forgot to load the battery or something?", Jack asks with clear sarcasm and pure glee. ,,Jack, I know that you cheated because you know that I can slam your arm through this table!" Rhys gets angrier with every second that passes and Jack smiling at him with this knowing smile. ,,Babe, please. Just accept that you lost." For that Jack earns another hateful gaze. ,,Just please don't ever mess with my arm again, I don't care that you cheated but don't you fucking dare to manipulate my arm again. Otherwise I _will_  smash  _you_  through the table." With that Rhys leaves the penthouse to get some time alone and calm down.

**~~~**

A few days has passed and the situation between Jack and Rhys has calmed down. Jack still didn't admit that he cheated but he still promised that he wouldn't mess with his arm again. Rhys didn't want another armfight because he just wanted this to be over, so now is the day of the big punishment for his _lose_.

And yes, Jack made his punishment worse. He has to wear a bright red short dress with that bright red heels, an actual pearl necklace and earrings. ,,Jack you're such an ass for doing this even though _you_ _cheated_!", Rhys yells when he comes out of the bathroom after dressing himself. ,,Rhys, seriously. I'm not an ass, I'm a genius. I already fucking admire your long legs but damn this outfit makes it so much better. They just look _perfect_. If I could, I would wrap them around my waist and never let you go again, babe.", Jack tells him honestly and even though Rhys won't admit it, he likes the compliments from the other man. _At least one good part about this_. ,,But Jack I don't want to know how much this all did cost you, just for one day of use.", Rhys thinks aloud and Jack laughs lightly. ,,Babe, this will not stay a one day use, I guarantee you." Rhys rolls his eyes and they start their day of several meetings.

**~~~**

Jack was sure that the other workers would laugh about the look of Rhys during the meetings, but they actually just stared as his legs that were even longer thanks to the heels and nearly drooled because of it. He really doesn't like the way they are always staring at Rhys when they enter the room. _He is mine_. Thanksfully they are in their last meeting and after that Jack can have Rhys all to himself in this pretty outfit. The day was more of a torture for him than Rhys. He would love to just slide his hand up and down those thighs and let it then slip under the dress. _But I can't yet_.

In this meeting, Jack of course decided beforehand that Rhys would present the results of the researches and not him because he thought it would be a funny idea but really it was a dumb one. Now Rhys stands in front of every one with his legs fully on display and Jack knows that this meeting is as useful as an braindead skag trying to run. _Fucking useless._  Every worker that should listen to the report just stares at Rhys and has a wilddream about those legs. But of course things can get worse. Now Rhys has to put up some diagrams on the board and has to reach to the top part of the board and stretches his legs more and nearly shows his butt doing so. That's enough for Handsome Jack. _I don't want that my PA, and more importantly my **boyfriend** , gets watched like he's a fucking zebra to some brainfucked lions that want just a tiny bite of this ass. They are even trying to look under his skirt. This is **enough**._ With that Jack pulls out his gun and shoots into the ceiling. Rhys gets so startled, that every piece of paper flies to the ground. ,,Everyone. Out. Now.", Jack growls and they run as fast as they can to get away from him.

**~~~**

_I knew that Jack would blow up like this, but I'm impressed that he did so just now and not earlier._  ,,Jack, you jealous bastard.", Rhys laughs and collects the papers and bends down seductively to rile him up further. ,,God dammit, they looked at you like some sort of meal. I can't deny that I didn't want to bend you over a desk more than one time but I'm your boyfriend for fuck's sake." Rhys puts the papers on the desk and walks over to Jack. ,,You did this to yourself.", he whispers into his ear and earns a lightl growl for that. ,,You turn me so on, babe. This should be illegal.", Jack murmurs to Rhys and presses him against the desk. ,,But now you can at least have this _meal_  for yourself.", Rhys tells him with a slight smile and Jack kisses him roughly. ,,I've been waiting for this all day!"


End file.
